An orthodontic treatment plan may be created for a patient. The movement of the patient's teeth based on an applied orthodontic treatment may be modelled as part of the creation of the treatment plan. The modelling may be based on images of the patient's teeth. The images may have been obtained using an intraoral scanner. The modeling may indicate an interaction of teeth and jaw bones. Movement of the soft tissue may also produce effects on the movement of the teeth during an orthodontic treatment. It may be beneficial to effectively model tissue response to tooth movement.
An operator may attempt to predict the deformation of the gingiva that will occur when the orthodontic treatment is applied. A final model of the gingiva may be constructed based on the intended final location of the teeth, and a function may then compare the original position of the gingiva and the final model of the gingiva to extrapolate a prediction of the gingival shift. These predictions might not accurately predict the actual deformation that will occur.